Jump
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Probably not a good title. Richard cheats on Kory with Rachel./ 'I bet the guilt will chase him for the rest of his life becuase I did it. I jumped.' R&R Pleasee; pretty please with a cheery on top? :D


**Hello beautiful people, Wow It's been a while since I wrote something. Well sorry, Facebook was dragging me down, but don't worry, I'm back and I will not let that happen again. (:**

**IF YOU DO NOT SEE ME IN FANFICTION FOR TWO DAYS, CALL THE POLICE! Well, don't, but start worrying, okay?**

I was standing at the edge of a cliff. 'The cliff' The cliff where Richard told me he loved me, and also kissed me for the first time. This was, probably, my favorite place ever, or at least it used to be.

Richard had been my best friend since kinder garden; I came here with my uncle Galfore. Sadly, my parents died in a freak accident. Then, I met Richard, he understood the pain I was going trough because his parents died as well. 'Best Friends Forever' I can still hear his 6 year old voice. When we got to Middle School, Uncle Galfore died, also in a accident. I felt my whole world coming down, but there was Richard, to support me and to tell me that life keeps going. We were there for each other, in bad and good moments. Bruce, Richard's adoptive father and I became closer, he even offered me to live with them, in the Wayne Manor. I had to say no, maybe I was alone but I wanted to be independent. Well, everything got ruined when we got to High School, things change, and so do people. Richard started getting apart from me. He would avoid our Movie Night, or when I called him he would said he was busy. I didn't worry at first, I mean, boys need their time alone. Right? Well, one day in math class I started feeling dizzy, so I asked to go to the nurse's office. The hallways were empty, it was just me and my green pass. I turned to the 100 hallway and there they were. Richard-my boyfriend- and Rachel-my best friend-making out, right in front of the lockers. My jaw dropped and the green pass slipped from my hands. I covered my mouth and tears filled up my eyes. Richard and Rachel stared at me, frozen. Aren't they going to even apologize? I waited for an answer, but got nothing. I ran, I damn ran out of school. At first Richard tried to apologize, so did Rachel, but I didn't believe them. They said it wasn't what I thought, but I knew it was. They were making out, I saw them. I knew what I saw in there. After a few weeks, Richard and Rachel stopped talking to me. For what I heard, he got over it, and started a formal relationship with Rachel. My heart ached; I didn't want to live anymore. What was the point of living if he wasn't by my side? We promised to be together forever, guess it wasn't true.

I looked down, ocean and huge rocks were beneath me. I couldn't see well, tears were in my eyes. I wanted to die. Am I destined to lose everything I have? My parents died, Galfore died, and Richard left me. I have nothing, I am no one. No one care about me. I took my jacket off, as well as my shoes. Jeans and a tank top that was all I was wearing. I stepped forward to the edge of the cliff. Sure of what I was about to do. Then I heard steps, his steps.

"What are you doing?" He asked me with a cold voice. I did not reply. The last I wanted to do was talk to him. I step forward again. "Stop" He said again. Anger, I felt anger. How he dares to talk to me, after all he did to me. He hurt me; I did not want to feel that way anymore.

"Richard? Why? Why did you do this to me? Best Friends forever, remember? Why couldn't you keep that promise? Why Rachel? Why, of all the girls in the world, why my best friend?" I was shaking; I was angry, sad and hurt. He did not say anything. "Answers me! Or else, I will jump" He looked at me. Our eyes met for a second, but I turned around.

"You know, fine! Do whatever you want to do. Go ahead, jump" He said, I know what he was doing, he thought I didn't have the guts to do it.

I bet the guilt will chase him for the rest of his life because I did it. I jumped.

**Sad? Isnt it? Well I was playing Mario Galaxy and then I thought of this. Weird, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed and if you would leave a review that would be very nice of you.**

**FOR THOSE WHO READ 'REVENGE OF THE GORDANIANS' there will be an update sometime soon, so yeah. It will be, probably, the last chapter. :C I got to finish quick because I got a KoryRichard drama! :DD **

**Well, that's all I have to say, soooo See yaa! :DD**


End file.
